1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drink containers, and more particularly to a drink container in the form of a video cassette box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drink containers, particularly soft drinks dispensed from soda fountains commonly found in eateries, especially the popular "fast food" restaurants, are, in the main, rather plain and even unappealing in style and configuration. Most are in the form of inverted, frusto-conical containers and have a lid, commonly cross-scored for insertion of a drinking straw. In recent years, however, box containers containing soft drinks and fruit ades and drinks have become increasingly popular, especially among youngsters. Such box containers often are decorated with eye catching advertising logos and other decorative material. These products are now easy to manufacture and distribute. Often, the container includes a straw, usually secured to a side of the package by shrink wrap material.
What is not seen in the art and is not available is a box shaped container in the configuration of a video cassette storage case or box, simulating the type of container used by rental outlets for storage of the video cassette, and distinct from the usual open cardboard sleeve used in the sale of video cassettes. The instant invention is a container with an integral flip-top lid secured by a living hinge arrangement, the top when open having sufficient dimensions so as to be filled easily from a standard soda or drink dispenser, the top further being provided with an opening for a drinking straw. The present invention may be used as a container for point-of-purchase retailing, or as a sealed, pre-filled container for regular, retail merchandising in grocery stores, supermarkets, convenience stores, and the like. The invention may be decorated with printed indicia which may include advertising for a preselected, popular film available on video cassette. The invention may be made in various sizes, proportions being retained from size to size, for various, predetermined internal volumes (e.g., 10 oz., 12 oz., 16 oz., etc.).
The following prior art disclosures are of interest as being generally relevant to the instant invention. A number of drink containers are known as well as a number of video cassette cases or boxes, but the combination of both into a single drink container simulating a video cassette rental storage box or case is not seen in the prior art.
Somewhat relevant video cassette cases, boxes or sleeves are disclosed in the following prior patents. A tape open sided storage carton is taught in UK patent Application No. 2 079 726 published Jan. 27, 1982, Warren R. Shepherd, inventor. The completely open long vertical side of the container makes it unsuitable for the storage of liquids. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,932 issued Aug. 13, 1991 to Shwan Sheu, a tape holder is seen having a pivoted end closure and a slide base to facilitate storage and removal of a tape cassette. The open construction of the invention would make entirely unsuitable as a liquid container. A video cassette storage sleeve with an entirely open, unclosed top is taught in U.S. Pat. No. D 328,388, issued Aug. 4, 1992 to James T. Weisburn. The invention is unsuitable for storing or containing liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,150 issued Aug. 11, 1992 to Hans J. Wolf teaches another hinged cover video cassette container which would be unsuitable for containing liquids.
Several prior art drink container boxes are of interest, but none are seen that simulate a video cassette box or case. For example, drink boxes having gabled end closures are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,069,385 issued Dec. 3, 1991 to Jurgen Farber, and D 340,642 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Josef Detzel. A similar disclosure is seen in German Patent Application 3 402 096 A1 published Jan. 8, 1985, Unilever N. V., applicant. The gabled upper end corner configuration of these containers renders them unsuitable for the construction and function of the instant invention. Other patents teach drink box containers with straw holes in the tops and straws packaged with the containers. Exemplary such drink boxes are taught in U.S. Pat. No. Design 296,664 issued Jul. 12, 1988 to per H. Hjalmarsson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,614 issued Oct. 1, 1991 to Jialuo Xuan. A similar disclosure is found in French patent Application No. 2 452 440 published Oct. 24, 1980, Hagman Bertil, inventor. However, an enlarged but closeable top for filling and reuse filling and a box simulating a video cassette rental storage case are not seen in these patents.
A reusable drink box with a straw insertion opening is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 331,685, issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Sue A. Hetherington et al., and a drink box with a curved, upper, built in straw-like appendage is seen in UK Patent Specification 978,901 published Jan. 1, 1965, Leslie E. J. Baynes, inventor. A beverage container holder with an openable lid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Design 320,941, issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Chris J. Lyon. Finally, a generally square box with a hinged lid is seen in U.S. Pat. No. Design 315,870 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Thomas E. perdue, et al. These additional containers and boxes also fail to disclose the unique drink box of the present invention.
In summary, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.